Sonrojo Carmesí
by Dark-Elric
Summary: Ante lo obvio y lo inesperado, sucedió. Y la clara evidencia, se encontraba en su rostro.


**Carmesí.**

 **IwaOi (?**

 **AU y algo Ooc. Sip. Un Oikawa algo tímido D:**

Esto es/era parte de un regalo por los intercambios navideños de Haikyuu~  
Bueno, solo eso. Feliz Navidad! (?

* * *

– ¿Qué significa la navidad para ti? – preguntó sin esperar algún tipo de saludo o algo por el estilo. Tampoco le dio tiempo para hacerlo. Desde que lo vio entrar por la puerta, se decidió a decírselo de una pero la pregunta había tomado otro rumbo…

No lo comprendió. Apenas llegaba y se sentaba para que tal interrogante lo dejara descolocado. No entendía para que lo había llamado a un lugar como ese, bueno, podía esperarlo por parte de Oikawa.

Era una heladería. No estaba repleta de gente pero tampoco estaba vacía. El lugar que dentro de todo parecía tranquilo y un poco llamativo por su exagerada decoración por Navidad, no le daba algún indicio del porqué de ese encuentro.

Lo que lo llevó a pensar de nuevo en esa pregunta.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

–Iwa-chan. No contestes mi pregunta con otra. – le respondió con algo de molestia mientras lo señalaba con la cuchara del helado que había pedido y ahora solo parecía un intento fallido.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – pregunto con algo más de seriedad.

Oikawa también se puso más serio. Si bien los últimos días, habían sido más fríos, eran ideales para ir acompañados con alguien más. Al menos eso era lo que veía desde el ventanal.  
Si bien podía encarar todo tipo de problemas, este tema era intocable. No podía...

– ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer muñeco de nieve?

Definitivamente, este era uno de esos días en los que no podía descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza después de sus largos entrenamientos? Por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente y llegar a la razón de todo.

– Si. Tal vez. Recuerdo que te pusiste a llorar cuando viste que ya no estaba para el día siguiente. – terminó diciendo para terminar largando una pequeña risa al final.

Recuerdo equivocado.

–Habías mencionado que querías pasar siempre estas épocas con...

–Con las personas que fueran importantes para mí. – respondió creyendo que Oikawa no recordaría ese detalle.

Asintió un poco más animado y al notar. Que iwaizumi parecía más calmado. Se decidió por preguntarle la pregunta que debía hacerle desde un principio. El asunto del asunto...

Se quedo mirándolo y como con cierta duda jugaba con la cuchara del innecesario helado.

Ahora estaba pensando en la única posibilidad de todo eso.

Era eso. Una confesión.

Se alegro por ello.

¿Pero cómo se lo diría?

Oikawa tendía a ser un poco malo en expresarse y en ese momento, era la clara prueba de ello.  
Todavía estaba a tiempo de decirlo primero él.

Si bien, el sentimiento era mutuo. Estaba implícito. Era como algo obvio y a la vez no.

Se rió. Definitivamente no se lo dejaría tan fácil o eso creyó.

Cuando planeaba decir algo, la impaciencia de su compañero salto fuera de sí. Más bien la cuchara junto con algo que se podía llamar helado terminó en medio de su frente.

–Oikawa...

El mencionado tomó varias servilletas y pidió disculpas. Notó que alargar las cosas no haría que fuera más fácil por lo que decidió que sería mejor salir afuera.

…

Caminaron por el largo sendero. Con pocas luces y pocas personas a su alrededor. El atardecer había llegado y se esparcía con lentitud por la ciudad. 

El silencio era agobiante. Apenas habían dado un par de pasos pero parecían ser eternos. Ninguno se animaba a algo. Ni siquiera una palabra.

Lo obvio era tan difícil de admitir o afirmar.

– Si querías que esa fuera nuestra primera cita, no será algo muy bueno para recordar. - acotó Iwaizumi mientras se detenía y notó como Oikawa se tensaba. Había dado en el clavo. - Así que todo esto, se debía...

Oikawa asintió como al mismo instante, sintió como alguien más le tomaba la mano. No es que nunca antes le hubieran tomado la mano pero esta vez era bastante diferente.

-Iwa... - no continuó. No lo dejaron. Los labios de quien tenía enfrente lo habían sorprendido. Lo tenía planeado también él de su parte, sin embargo, Iwaizumi se le había adelantado y a su vez, ya había descubierto de que se trataba todo su plan.  
Se dejó llevar por lo obvio. Ese simple roce tomó otro rumbo cuando pudo sentir que sus cuerpos acortaron la distancia que apenas los separaba. Esa simple acción era lo que ambos sentían que le faltaba para complementarse. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, eso era lo único que necesitaban para comprender que eran correspondidos.

-Estás sonrojado. - señaló apenas terminó el beso. Lo había tomado desprevenido y así quería que fuera. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia él, que aún permanecía inmóvil, y con las luces que comenzaron a iluminar cada vez más, pudo afirmarlo. - Es un sonrojo carmesí, Tōru.

* * *

 _Si hay algún error o incoherencia(?, es porque lo escribí desde mi teléfono. La pantalla táctil y escribir rápido no es la mejor combinación, supongo... Tampoco se me ocurrió un título, así que fue algo improvisado.  
_


End file.
